Lord Cob
Lord Cob is the main antagonist from the anime film titled Tales From Earthsea. He is voiced by Willem Dafoe who also plays as Green Goblin. Backstory Lord Cob was once a skilled but Dark wizard, banished to the Dry Lands by Sparrowhawk for controlling the dead, so he could become the Archmage himself. In order to survive, Cob built a fortress entirely made out of dragon bones. After spending many years of studying black magic, he planned on opening the door between life and death to gain eternal life by upsetting the world's balance. History Cob was once the ruler of Hort Town, a town filled with slave traders and merchants who scam people. He was first seen after his second in command, Hare, reported to him about the freed slaves. Dissatisfied, Cob nearly killed Hare until he revealed to him that it was a man with a scar on his face who freed the slaves. Cob knew the man as Sparrowhawk, accompanied by Prince Arren of Enlad who ran away for killing his father, the king. Ever since then, he watched Arren to learn about him. Later on, Cob ordered his men to kidnap Sparrowhawk's friend, Tenar, as bait. They then tied up Therru to make her tell Sparrowhawk about this. Cob then discovered that Arren was being followed by a copy of him. He passed out in a marsh pit, where Cob appeared to take him to his castle. As Arren woke up, Cob appeared beside him who offered him a potion to drink from that put him under his control. Cob told Arren that Sparrowhawk is using him to help find the secret of eternal life. This made Arren reveal his true name to him, Lebannen. Sparrowhawk, who received word from Therru, made his way to Cob's castle, where the two wizards encountered each other. As they face, Sparrowhawk discovered Cob's plan for upsetting the balance, in order to open the door between life and death. Sparrowhawk warned Cob that opening the door is forbidden, but Cob told him that he is beyond nature. He then revealed Arren to Sparrowhawk, who attacked him. Arren tried to kill Sparrowhawk under Cob's control, but Sparrowhawk freed him of it. He then comforted Arren by telling him that death is a precious gift, as it was revealed that he was afraid of dying. However, Sparrowhawk then became weak for being at Cob's castle, allowing Hare to capture him and throw him in the same dungeon that Tenar was in. Therru, now freed, ran into Arren's copy, believing it was him. He led to her Cob's castle and stopped there as he could not go further. He revealed to Therru that he's the light within Arren, looking for its owner, due to the world's imbalance. He accompanied her by revealing his true name, before disappearing. After that, Therru sneaked inside the castle, where she overheard Hare's discussion about Tenar and Sparrowhawk's execution. She later found Arren, ashamed about what he has done. She bestowed his sword to him, but he could not take it as he claimed that he is not worthy of it. After being denied, Therru revealed to Arren that he is afraid of life, not death, as she revealed his true name to him. Curious about hearing his true name, Arren asked Therru how she knows it. Therru said that he told it to her, which she then revealed her true name, Tehanu to him, giving him hope. As they run outside, Cob was seen on top of a tower before sunrise, where he and his men are about to push Sparrowhawk and Tenar to their deaths, until Arren arrived with Therru, who scared away Hare and the slavers after Arren defeated them with his sword. As Arren confronted Cob, Cob used one of his spells to kill him, but Arren was able to stop him by unleashing his sword to slice off his hand. This action deprived him off his magic, making him age to an old man. Cob reattached his hand, and then grabbed Therru, making Arren follow him. As Cob was seen walking a long flight of stairs, he ordered the stones below him to forbid, thus slowing down Arren for his escape. Arren reconciled with him and Therru on top of the highest tower, where Cob held Therru in a choking grip. Cob revealed to Arren that death is terrifying, adm itting his fear to it. Arren tried to reason with him by telling him what he has learned about death, but Cob refused to believe in him, and instead, expanded his arm, which killed Therru. He then walked away as the sun was raising, but Therru stopped him as she revealed that she is still alive. As Therru stood alive, she said, "Shadow return to darkness," before turning into a dragon, who started to inhale that caused Cob to burn and fall to his death. Personality Although shown to be emotionless at the beginning of the movie, Cob had a fear for dying. Powers and Abilities Lord Cob has the ability to turn his body into a black liquid state. Cob also has the power to infiltrate people's dream. Whenever his limb is cut off, Cob could easily reattach it to himself. Appearance At the beginning of the film, Cob had a young appearance with long dark hair and a purple robe. But as soon as Arren sliced off his hand, almost all of the magic abandoned him, making him age to an old man. Trivia *Lord Cob has the appearance of a woman, making him look androgynous. *He shares similarities to Lord Voldemort from the Harry Potter series. **Both seek immortality. **Both were killed at the end. Category:Magic Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Liars Category:Old Villains Category:Traitor Category:Stalkers Category:Kidnapper Category:Complete Monster Category:God Wannabe Category:Leader Category:Murderer Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Charismatic villain Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Depowered Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Slaver Category:Evil from the past Category:Nihilists Category:Gaolers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Deceased